ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Test: Kisho Hataka
~Kisho finished his test, while Akira has yet to return to finish his test~ OOC Rules~ IzzyDaPada: So here in Yonshi, we have a no tolerance zone. Meaning No Meta-Gaming, God-Moding, and Auto-Hitting and no OP (Over-Powered). Kisho what can you tell me about Meta-Gaming and God-Modding. Akira what can you tell me about Auto-Hitting and OP. Guest_AkiraHatsune: auto hitting is where a person or character strikes you with out giving any way to block dodge or avoid in any matter some peoplemake it difficult but sometimes thats how good of an roleplayer you are to make yor skills grow, it is also done by saying something like he strikes his enemy repeatedly in the chest with his sword and then appears behind him and strikes his back Guest_AkiraHatsune: OP is where a person gives his or her character god like powers such as being able to avoid every hit instantly heal woulds or instantly killing one person or more doing this is a big no no in the roleplay world. Guest_KishoHatake: God-Modding is where you get a move that seems godly Guest_KishoHatake: Meta-Gaming is where i tell you about my rpcs weakness and you use it in rp IzzyDaPada: -nods nods- Though we would like to think we are good RP'ers all the time. Auto-hitting is just plainly what you said. Not giving someone the ability to block/dodge/avoid. Though it isn't a matter of skill when it comes to Auto-Hitting. And you are close Kisho. God-Modding is making them seem godly, but mainly giving them profound abilities and make them undefeatable or importal. Guest_KishoHatake: ok ^-^ IzzyDaPada: So going over rules now. Rule number one: If a spar is commenced, a Jounin must be present to judge. This is to ensure safety of all the members of Yonshi, and also not have any unnecessary deaths or injuries. IzzyDaPada: Rule number two: Your character only exists in NinRP, and Yonshigakure. There is no taking this character to other villages, and roleplaying with others. You are free to have multiple RPCs, but this one specifically will only be here. So anything you do outside of the village will wind up being void, and anything someone whom is not apart of NinRP does to that character, is also void. If unsure if they exist in NinRP, ask for a Wiki page. IzzyDaPada: Rule number three: Zero tolerence for abuse and discrimination. Plain and simple. We are all friends, and adults here OOC. IC, we encourage you to develop both friendships, and maybe even rivalry. But to not mingle in the line between the two. If you start developing ill feelings for one’s character for the simple reason you don’t like them OOC, we will have an issue. Consequences will be determined by a group of Jounin, and the Kage. IzzyDaPada: Rule number four: No Solo Roleplaying. Someone has to be around to either witness the RP, or participate with you. IzzyDaPada: Rule Number five: When it comes to rping. Be sure to always preform hand seals when using techniques. The only time this is subject to is having a higher databook score in Hand Seals only. Guest_AkiraHatsune: thats fine Guest_KishoHatake: ok IzzyDaPada: IzzyDaPada: Rule Number six: Your chakra amount is determined by your stamina score. Take for example someone who has a 2 in their samina would be able to perform (estimated before passing out) 30 D Rank jutsu, 15 C Rank Jutsu, 6 B Rank Jutsu.s But this will come at a limit at how many of WHAT rank you use. As well. Your not a bunny either. Your not gunna be energizing all over the place and you will be tired. after performing x amount of jutsus. Also I would like to mention that when you are rping and you travel x amount of distance, and over a mountian. You will be exhuasted. And sweaty. Let the test....begin!! Guest_AkiraHatsune: -Akira walked steadly toward where he would be meeting the examaner for his acadamy test of which he was compleatedly terrified about not knowing what he could come face to face agenst,He brushed his hair back keeping his eyes pealed for anything odd since he didnt know if the exam had already started so he contined toward the field,finally he came into the area of where he would meet the others looking around trying to find them- Guest_KishoHatake: -Kisho was walking with his hands on his head wondering if he could become a genin today and he also hoped that the academy test would be a easy to accomplish but if it involved any jutsu's then he would have some problems since he didnt know how to control his chakra yet but he didn't care since he was going to give it 100%. As Kisho arrived at where he was supposed to meet the examaner he got nervous a little bit but he didnt show any facial expression that he was, Kisho would see one person about his age and he asked the person- Are you here for the academy test also? -Kisho would wonder if he wouldnt be alone for the test and he was waiting for the ninja to reply to his question- IzzyDapada: -She had sent out requests for two acadmey boys to meet her outside the village. She had some papers with her on both the students. Kisho Hatake and Akira Miryuu.- "Hmm another Hatake and another Miryuu..this could be interesting." -Looking up through her faded blue hair, she spotted two boys Approaching the meeting point. She would slip the papers into her pouch and apprach them with a small smile.- "Hello you two." -looking to them both.- "I am to assume you both are Hatake Kisho and Miryuu Akira? If so. I am your instructor for this test Tou Isabella. Pleasure to meet you both. I hope you both have trained and came prepared." -Standing at about 5'7, the 16 year old had been through enough Acadmey exams to feel like she kne what she was doing. So she hoped these two boys trained and prepared for their test that granted them their genin ranks.- Guest_AkiraHatsune: -"hello miss" akira smiled at the young woman unable to stand still due to his nerves "iv trained as much as i can without over doing it" he smiled looking the woman up and down to make sure if he meets her again he will remember her and made sure he kept eye contact with her whilst making sure he wouldnt get attack at any random moment- Guest_KishoHatake: -Kisho gives a warm small smile- Yes I am Hatake Kisho, its very nice to meet you. -Kisho starts to think in his mind- So he is a Miryuu.-It was Kisho's first time seeing a Miryuu and he looked at the instructor-''What is the test going to be about?'' IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head she would get right into it.- So Kisho, can you tell me how you use a Kunai? And Akari how do you use a senbon? -looking to them both, she reached into her pack and drew out a single senbon and one Kunai, she handed Kisho the Kunai and Akira the senbon. For a visual reference.- Guest_AkiraHatsune: -Akira place the senbon between his forefinger and thumb and moves it up and down then held it in a throwing posistion and did the throws without releaseing the senbon itself "its light weight allows it to be thrown faster than a kunia and due to this you can throw many at a rapid rate usally used to strike at the muscles or spine, Some people do use it for poisons aswell so ensure a quick defeat or capture of the enemy- -----~Kisho's portion of the test~------ Guest_KishoHatake: -He grabs the kunai and starts to get nervous already forgetting everything he knew about the kunai but he tried his best to find the answer and he takes a deep breath and starts to become calm- The Kunai is used for both close range and long ranged since you could use it as a blade for close range and long range to be thrown like the senbon...-Kisho started to think he got the question wrong and he let out a sigh- IzzyDaPada: -She would smile at him, seeing his nervousness.- "Remember to stay calm okay? The more you get nervous the more likely you are going to over or under think it." -The next thing she wanted to test him on was the smoke and flash bomb. Holding her free hand out to take back the kunai. She reached in into her pack to pull out the flash and smoke bomb to show him.- "So Kisho, what is the range of effectivness of the flash and smoke bomb?" Guest_KishoHatake: -He gave her back the kunai and he started to think about the flash bomb while he talked- The smoke bomb is to give time to escape from the enemy and its supposed to be thrown to the ground. The flash bomb is used for to blind the enemy making them open for attacks. IzzyDaPada: -Placing the kunai into her pack. She would listen to him talk. Isa nodded her head and put them back into her pack.- "As you are correct. The range of effectiveness of the weapons are. For Flash bombs, two meters and below is temorary blindness, At less then four meters is distraction and dsiorientation, and at over four meters is Irritation. For Smoke bombs 5 meeters is thick clouds. At about five or sit meters its thinner clouds. But at about seven meeters the clounds end." Guest_KishoHatake: -Kisho forgot about mentioning the range effectiveness and he looks down at the ground and he sighs again, but he sighs for everything and he looks back up at her- So what it the next question? IzzyDaPada: -She would offer him a kind smile after hearing him sigh.- "Well next we go into techniques. So we shall first we shall go into the Tree Walking Technique." -As she said that she turned on her heel and walked over to the tree and turned around to face Kisho again.- "With this tree. I want you to demenstrate the right chakra control and the right amount of chakra. To walk up about..oh..half way up the tree. Then walk back down. Okay?" -She offered him a reasureing smile.- "I have faith in you, that you can do it." Guest_KishoHatake: -Kisho sighs and thought he would surely fail the next part of the test and he focuses his chakra to his feet but he remembered what his parents told him to not to use too much chakra or too little chakra and when he took the first step on the tree he took another step, making him off the ground and he started to walk up the tree but he was starting to lose chakra and when he reached halfway up the tree and he turned around and walked back down and as he was walking down he started to lose balance but he reached the ground and he looked at her with a smile on his face- IzzyDaPada: -She watched him prepare himself then proceed to walk up the tree, then walk down down. With a warm smile she nodded her head.- "Good Good. Now, on to our next technique, Water walking." -She would gently pat him on his shoulder, as she walked to the river that was near the tree. She turned around and faced him now.- "Same thing as tree walking. demenstrate the right chakra control and the right amount of chakra, walk about half way out on the water then walk back." Guest_KishoHatake: -Kisho lays down on the ground and he sits back up and he pouts as he heard her say that he would have to walk on water-''You must be crazy...''-He stands up and walks towards the river and he thinks in his mind-''Sure there couldn't be a lake but it had to be a river.''-He sighs knowing that standing on flowing water would be hard and he focuses his chakra once again and when he put one foot on the water and then he put the other one and he almost slipped because of the flowing water and he looks back at her and he turns back looking infront of him and he didn't want to disappoint her and as eached step he took he felt slipping into the water and since it wasn't a solid it made it a lot harder for him to walk and as he walked about halfway he turned back and walked back but he started to get the hang of it and when he arrived back he sat down tired and he looked up at her- Did I do good? IzzyDaPada: -She would offer him a smile.- "Nope. Not crazy at all." -Watching him walk onto water, but also flowing, halfway out and back he came back tired. Nodding her head she smiled to him.- "Did well." -She would head back to where the tree was. But instead she walked a few feet away, putting chakra into her hands. Turning around on her heel so that she could address him, she clapped her hands to grab his attention. But what he didn't know was she laced the clap with chakra, to put him under a genjutsu. Once his attention was on her, she changed the enviroment. Turning the sky green, the ground red. The buildings of the village and the tree turned white and hazy. Keeping the river its same blue hue she would also lace herself into the genjutsu and her voice so that she didn't try to scare him.- "Now, what can you tell me about genjutsus. And what are the two methods of breaking out of them?" Guest_KishoHatake: -He would look around the place and he saw that the enviroment has changed color and he looks at her with curious eyes-'' How did you put me in a genjutsu?'' -He stands up and sighs since genjutsu wasn't his specialty-''Genjutsu's are used to put people in an illusion and the genjutsu could make the one being placed in the genjutsu feel everything that happens while they are placed in it while nothing happens physically to their bodies.''-he started to think hard about how to break out of genjutsus- Well the one being placed on genjutsu must realize they are in a genjutsu before breaking out of it and people with the sharingan could escape the genjutsu, people can sometimes train their eyes to break out of genjutsu like deidara, jinchuuriki could get out of genjutsu since the tailed beast helps them break them out of it,or they can use techniques like Hiding in the Mist jutsu to not get placed in genjutsu. IzzyDaPada: -She would offer him a smile as he asked her how he did it. As he answered her, she would think on that.- "Well..as..Some of that is correct with what Genjutsus are. But the way to get out of them, is a little off. Normally, if you are stuck in a genjutsu, you would stop your chakra flow in your body. Then once that is done. You would apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the casters chakra. Or if you were on a team. You would have them make bodly contact with the caster and have your teammate use their chakra to disrupte the caster's flow." Guest_KishoHatake: -He pulls out a notebook and he opens it and he writes down what she said and when he finished writing what she said and he closes it and puts it back in his back and looks at her- Well ok but how exactly does the teammate use their chakra to disrupt the casters flow- IzzyDaPada: -She would look at him for a few minutes then turn her head a bit to the side to think about it for a moment.- "Person A: -caught in a genjutsu- Person B: -places a hand upon person A's shoulder focusing chakra into that hand and through the hand into Person A- Person A: Person B's chakra enters them snapping them from the genjutsu." -nods her head a bit.- Guest_KishoHatake: -He smiles in confusion and he nods also- ''Well ok now what is my next assignment? -He would start to get eager for his next assignment- IzzyDaPad: -Disarming the genjutsu. Going on to the next part of the test.- "Next part we will do transformation technique. Use the right hand seals, chakra control. And remember pay attention to detail." -Standing at about 5'7, she wondered if he would get it. Pushing her faded blue hair off to the side, she kept her hazel eyes on him. waiting to see what he would do.- Guest_KishoHatake: -Kisho would focus his chakra all over his body and while he was gaining his chakra and he would do handsigns: Dog ? Boar ? Ram, and in a small poof of smoke would appear out of nowhere covering kisho and when he transformed and he would transform looking like her as he was 5'7,having faded blue hair off to the side, and he had hazel eyes and he also had light porclin skin as hers but he would remain with his same clothes- IzzyDaPada: -Watching him transform, looking over the transformation of herself. But noticing that he didn't change the clothing. Letting out a muffled noise. She would nod her head a bit.- "Conceal it and we will continue on with the test." Guest_KishoHatake: -Kisho reverts back to his normal self and he lays down tired- How long is it going to take? My chakra is already running out.'' -He continued to lay down resting up to get some more chakra and he waited for her to answer his question.- IzzyDaPada: -Looking down at him with a soft smile.- "Only two more things and we will be done. Now Kishio, what is the difference between a shadow clone and clone technique?" Guest_KishoHatake: Two more things. -he sighs and he smiles knowing he is almost finished.- Shadow clone technique is when the user creates clones identical in everyway and even the byakugan can't tell which one is the real one and Clone technique is when the user uses clones that have no substances meaning that it will disappear on contact and its also used to confuse the enemy. IzzyDaPada: -Giggling at him she would also add to the two more things that needed to be done.- "And I will also buy you ramen as a treat if you pass." - Hearing him answer, she would nod her head, she would continue off his thought.- "Also, the clone technique's clone won't disturbe its surrounding. Example kick up durt or grass. But with that said. With the right hand signs. And create a clone of yourself." Guest_KishoHatake: ''Who will we bring to eat ramen with us?-facepalms as he remembers he has to pass the exam first.- What is my next assignment?-He would then stand up and he would look at her with a smile on his face- IzzyDaPada: -Tilting her head. She would shrug lightly.- "Who ever shows up." -Going back to the task at hand.- "I want you to use the Clone Technique to create a clone of yourself. With using the correct hand seals and the right amount of chakra and control put into it. And don't be afraid to admit that you messed up when you create it." Guest_KishoHatake: -Kisho takes a deep breath and he relaxes his muscles and he gets time to let the chakra flow all over his body and he did the hand signs Ram ? Snake ? Tiger and he focused his chakra on making a clone and he kept using his chakra until the clone finally appeared and he looked at the clone with curious eyes and he looks back at Izzy- If I touch the clone will it disappear? IzzyDaPada: -Looking at the clone closely, she would look it over. Steping back a few paces.- "Assuming yes..because it isn't tangable..now..we shall go over the body replacment..I like to learn on the job.." -As she slipped into her pouch on her back, and pulled out her Kunai, looping her finger into the loop in the hilt. Bringing her arm behind her, then quickly. She brought it infront of her quickly with a flick of her wrist she released the kunai towards Kisho. With her extencive training in with her kunai-chain and chained-sickle, she had gained a good arm with throwing items. The goal, to get him to react quick enough and do the body replacement, but if he didn't do it quick enough, the kunai was aimed at his left shoulder. She never aimed to kill. Expecially someone she was to give a test too.- Guest_KishoHatake: -Kisho would quickly do the handsigns while looking at the kunai coming towards him Ram ? Boar ? Ox ? Dog ? Snake and he focused his chakra really fast and as the kunai hit Kisho he turns into a log and he appears on the tree looking at Izzy.-'' How did I do?'' IzzyDaPada: -Watching and hearing the thunk of the kunai hitting the log. Isa would smile contently. Knowing that sound means he dodged the kunai. Tilting her head to where he spoke looking up the tree she would smile.- "You did well. Now come back down here." Guest_KishoHatake: -He jumps off the tree and he lands next to her and yawns since he was tired and he looks at her- "Is the next one going to be the last one?" -He started to get eager about it and he sits down waiting for Izzy to respond to his question- -She would would turn her head towards where he talked and giggled at him.- "Nope we are finished." -As she would walk over to him and patted him on the head.- "You did good. Welcome to the ranks of Yonshigakure no Sato as a genin Kisho." -Offering him a smile, she would wait to see how he would react.-" Guest_KishoHatake: -Kisho looks at her with a smile on his face but inside his head, he jumps around the whole place and he hugs Izzy- Thank you so much. -she would nod her head then push herself up from the ground.- "Well. Now that your journey will continue. My business is down here. You will be contacted by a jounin about information of your placement." -She remembered she had, yet again, more paper work on her desk, she could practailly hear it shouting her name to get it finished.- -looking to Kisho she would take in a breath trying to remember all the jounin.- " -looking to Kisho she would take in a breath trying to remember all the jounin.- "Lets see..''